oportunidades
by Portia White
Summary: Harry y los Weasley dejan de lado a Hermione, pero ahí esta un guapo moreno para apoyarla, y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.HG/BZ.


Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, y me dejéis vuestros comentarios para saber vuestra opinión.

Va dedicado a todas aquellas personas a las que les gusta romper con los cánones establecidos.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen J.K. Rowling**

**Oportunidades**

20 de agosto de 1998, callejón Diagon.

Una hermosa mañana de agosto, una linda muchacha castaña de ojos miel paseaba mientras se entretenía mirando escaparates.

No muy lejos de allí un grupo de amigos reían sentados en la terracita de una heladería, entre broma y broma, Theodore Nott un joven apuesto, vio a la bella mujer que andaba sola y ensimismada.

-Mirad esa no es Granger- pregunto el joven al grupo.

-Vaya que si lo es,- le respondió Pansy Parkinson, una chica morena de tez blanca,- pero esta sola, no están ni Potter ni la comadreja con ella, eso es raro ¿no?

-Pero en que mundo vivís- dijo Draco Malfoy con aire de superioridad- a caso no sabéis, que san Potter y el pobretón han dado la espalda a la sangre sucia.

-Draco, no la llames así y termina de contar lo que sabes,- exigió Blaise Zabini, un chico apuesto de piel morena y ojos oscuros.

Blaise Zabini estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger desde el mismo día en que la vio en el expresso de Hogwarts, cuando se lo confesó a sus amigos años después estos lo apoyaron incluso Draco dejó de insultarla, o al menos redujo los insultos a la mitad, pero claro era Draco Malfoy y no podía evitar chinchar a su amigo cuando tenía oportunidad.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así Blaise que no volveré a hablar mal de tu amorcito- se burló Draco de su amigo,-el punto es- continuo el rubio sin hacer caso de la mirada asesina de su amigo,- que como sabéis Potter y la Weasley chica están saliendo juntos, pero Potter creyéndose el ombligo del mundo le tira los trastos a toda la que se le pone a tiro, una tarde lo pilló la pelirroja dándose el lote con Granger y el muy capullo le dijo a la pobretona que Hermione se le hecho encima y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarla, ¡es un cínico! Desde entonces sus amigos le han dado la espalda.-terminó el rubio su relato.

-Un momento vayamos por partes- habló Pansy- parte uno, como sabes tú todo eso, parte dos, desde cuando a Granger le gusta Potter y parte tres, es mi imaginación o estas insultando con Potter por lo de Granger.

Todos miraban a Draco expectantes a sus respuestas, el chico esperó un poco más para contestar gozando de ser el centro de atención.

-Esta bien por partes- continuo al fin- parte uno, como lo sé, ¿mi prima Tonks?, ella me lo dijo, como sabéis desde la caída del señor tenebroso y la muerte de mi tía Bellatrix, mi madre y la madre de Tonks se vuelven a llevar, pues bien, ella estaba en Grimauld Place cuando paso y es la única que apoyó y sigue apoyando a Granger, parte dos, desde cuando le gusta, desde nunca según me dijo mi primita, ella vio como Potter desplegaba toda su galantería con Granger hasta que esta calló, y por fin el punto tres, porqué no me gusta lo que Potter le hizo a Granger, pues fácil, como sabéis a mi el tema de la sangre me importaba poco menos que una mierda, pero mi padre ordenaba y yo obedecía por miedo, sí, lo reconozco, pero el está en Azkaban y yo soy libre.-el chico se quedó cayado unos segundos para luego continuar-Hace unas semanas fui con mi madre a visitar a mi tía y ella estaba allí, hablamos y nos conocimos mejor, y me di cuenta de que es una gran mujer tan bella por dentro como por fuera, así que si me disculpáis.- Diciendo esto se levantó y echó a correr en la dirección de la castaña.

-Pero que va a hacer- preguntó Blaise notablemente nervioso.

-Pues parece que esta hablando con Granger- respondió Pansy.

Segundos después Draco volvía a la mesa con sus amigos llevando de la mano a Hermione, que los miraba a todos nerviosa.

-Chicos e invitado a Hermione a sentarse con nosotros, no quería aceptar, decía que igual os incomodaba pero la he convencido de que mas bien sucedía lo contrario ¿verdad?,- dijo el rubio mirando deliberadamente a Zabini.

-Claro mujer, siéntate con nosotros que no mordemos,-dijo Pansy sonriendo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo- mira aquí entre Blaise y yo hay una silla libre.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero al ver la mirada sincera de la slytherin se sentó.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas triviales como la ropa, la música, etc… hasta que Teo sin proponérselo saco el tema "Potter y cia.", todos se tensaron pensando que para Hermione seria un mal trago recordarlo pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

-Supongo que ya os habréis enterado de la súper noticia,-hablo Hermione- menudo capullo esta hecho Potter y pensar que era mi mejor amigo.

-Pero Herms ¿Por qué te enrollaste con él?, bueno él era tu amigo y tenia novia- quiso saber Pansy que a esas alturas ya había decidido que Hermione sería su amiga del alma de ahí en adelante.

-Veréis, lo que pasó- empezó a contar la castaña- es que Harry llevaba unos días que me buscaba para quejarse de que su relación con Ginny no iba bien, que ella no era la mujer de su vida, después siguió halagándome que hermosa te as levantado hoy, que culo mas bonito te hacen esos vaqueros. Un día entro en la biblioteca donde yo estaba leyendo y se me acercó; me dijo que no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía por mas tiempo y me besó, justo en ese momento entró la pelirroja y se armó la de dios es cristo, el juró y perjuró que yo me había abalanzado sobre él, y claro, él debido a la impresión no reaccionó a tiempo,- la chica suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- solo os diré que si no llega a estar Tonks los Weasley al completo me hubieran linchado.

-Pues mejor para ti, no te hacen falta esos perdedores a tu lado- le dijo Blaise mirándola fijamente a los ojos- y si me permites yo quisiera ser tu amigo, como lo es Draco.

Hermione se quedó hipnotizada viéndole los ojos al chico eran intensos y la miraban con… ¡amor!, no ó si. Ella asintió levemente dándole a entender al chico que había aceptado su amistad, los dos sonrieron tontamente sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

Draco, Teo y Pansy sonrieron al ver la escena, parecían dos enamorados y si bien la chica no lo estaba, el chico si y era faena suya enamorarla, así que decidieron darles un empujoncito dejándoles solos.

-Blaise, tu no tenías que comprarle un libro a tu madre por su cumpleaños- preguntó Teo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si.

-Pues mira que bien Hermione tu podrías asesorarle verdad- comentó Pansy – bueno tu entiendes de libros y todo eso.

-Si quieres si te puedo ayudar, pero me aria falta saber un poco de los gustos de tu madre- le dijo Hermione a Blaise.

-De verdad arias eso por mi- Blaise la miraba embobado sin creerse su suerte.

Los amigos se despidieron y cada cual tomó su camino Blaise y Hermione a la librería y los demás hacia sus respectivas casas.

De camino a la librería favorita de Hermione, Blaise le contaba cosas sobre su madre, como era, sus gustos, sus manías,…. Estaban apunto de llegar cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Mira Ron, Hermione nos cambio por una serpiente- le dijo Harry Potter a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

-Pues no me extraña de una persona como ella, capaz de interponerse entre una pareja feliz solo por aburrimiento.-le contestó Ron muy enfadado.

-Cállate Weasley, no sabes lo que dices, Hermione no es la culpable de la situación- la defendió Blaise lo mas calmado que pudo.

-¡AH NO, Y DE QUIÉN ES DE MI HERMANA!- espetó furioso el pelirrojo.

Hermione se asustó ante los gritos del que un día fuera su mejor amigo y por reflejo se escondió detrás de su acompañante. Aun tenia muy claro en la memoria como Ron la había abofeteado un par de veces cuando su hermana le contó lo que había sucedido con ella y Harry.

-Déjalos Blaise, no te preocupes ya no tiene importancia- rogó Hermione.

Balise notó como ella temblaba en su espalda y la cogió por los hombros para abrazarla fuertemente.

Harry sintió que su sangre hervía cuando vio que el chico la protegía, el quería a Hermione eso era cierto pero no se atrevía a dejar a Ginny y enfrentarse a su familia por su amor, se sintió el hombre mas pusilánime de la tierra. Pero a lo mejor aún podía hacer algo para que ella volviese a él, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-¡Hermione suelta a Zabini y ven con nosotros!, seguro que si le explicas lo que te pasó Ginny con el tiempo te perdonará- le ordenó Harry.

-¿Qué? Y que le digo, que mi mejor amigo que es su novio se me abalanzo encima después de intentar declarárseme,-le encaró Hermione dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Blaise para quedar cara a cara con Harry y Ron pero sin soltarse del abrazo- vale esta bien y después tu le explicas porqué no dijiste la verdad y dejaste que este loco me pegase.-terminó Hermione señalando a Ron.

-¡Pero tía quieres dejar de inventar, eres patética y nadie te soporta, por eso te quisiste interponer entre mi hermana y Harry, y aún lo quieres hacer echando mierda, eres una sabelotodo insoportable, a la que nadie quiere tener cerca!- escupió Ron fuera de si,-¡ Y además …

Ron no pudo continuar por que Blaise le cayó con un puñetazo en la boca, y después le dijo alto y claro.

-Nunca jamás, escucharme bien los dos, volváis a insultar o intentar herir a Harmione, por que os juro que yo mismo os mataré con mis propias manos- Blaise habló con tanto odio en su voz que ninguno se atrevió a replicar, se giró cogió a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó de allí dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba, Harry los miraba con pena y rabia, Hermione se iba con un hombre que no era el, un hombre que no era un miedoso y que seguro lucharía por hacerla feliz. El moreno se maldijo mil veces por ser un cobarde.

Una vez solos Hermione llevó a Blaise a una pequeña plaza en la cual había una bonita fuente y unos columpios. La plaza estaba llena de niños que corrían y reían jugando, mientras sus padres los observaba sentados en los bancos que por allí había. Blaise y Hermione que aun seguían cogidos de la mano se sentaron en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Dime, por que me defendiste- pregunto Hermione tímidamente.

-Quieres la verdad- pregunto Blaise, ella solo asintió- Pues la verdad es que yo… yo veras yo… tu.

-Blaise tranquilo solo dilo- le tranquilizo Hermione dándole un suave apretón en la mano.

El tomo aire y…- Me gustas, bueno no me gustas, te quiero… digo si, si me gustas pero quiero decir que...

Hermione empezó a reír y él con ella después respiró hondo y le dijo todo lo que su corazón sentía.

-Hermione, la primera vez que te vi sentí un vuelco en el estomago, me pasaba los días esperando cruzarme contigo por algún pasillo, me encantaba oírte discutir con Draco y que lo dejaras en ridículo, y todo eso lo sufrí solo, bueno al menos al principio después cuando mis amigos y yo dimos la espalda a Voldemort, se lo confesé primero a Teo por ser el mas comprensivo, después a los demás, todos me apoyaron y me daban ánimos para que intentara acercarme a ti, hasta Draco se puso pesado con el temita de "_invítala Blaise" _- el chico se quedo callado un momento para recoger valor- lo que intento decirte es que estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione se le quedo mirando seriamente-Blaise, no te voy a mentir, me gustas pero no estoy enamorada de ti, pero si me das una oportunidad creo que me seria fácil hacerlo- hablo Hermione con vergüenza.

Blaise no podía creer su suerte, la chica a la que amaba le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad. La miró y la vio con el semblante serio y un poco ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

-No Hermione, soy yo el que te tengo que pedir una oportunidad para enamorarte,- le dijo Blaise mirándola con pasión.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose por largo tiempo, sin darse cuenta iban acercándose lentamente hasta que finalmente se besaron. Ya no hicierón falta mas palabras, con ese beso aceptaron la oportunidad que mutuamente se pedían, para poder ser felices.

1 de septiembre de 2013, estación de kings Cross.

Un grupo de amigos se despedían de sus hijos que partían para Hogwarts entre risas, abrazos y consejos de ultima hora.

-Hermione, ¿eres tu?- todos se volvieron a ver quien hablaba encontrándose, con los que un día fueron los mejores amigos de la chica.

-Pues si, soy yo Potter, Weasley ¿os puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Hermione como si casi no los conociera.

Hermione hacia quince años que no veía a sus ex - amigos, ella y Blaise se habían mudado a París al poco tiempo de empezar su noviazgo, y cuando pasaban por Londres era para visitar a Draco y su esposa, ya que Teo y Pansy que se hicierón novios poco después que ellos residían en Milán.

-¡¿Que haces tu aquí zorra?!- le grito Ginny rabiosa.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi esposa,-dijo Blaise mientras cogía a Hermione de la mano, o me olvidare que eres mujer y le dire a Pansy que te ataque,- Pansy se puso en posición de ataque haciendo a su grupo de amigos reír.

-Tranquila Pansy,- intercedío Hermione aun con la sonrisa en la boca – mira Ginebra, vine a despedir a Marcus y Ava mis hijos, es su primer año en Hogwarts, tambíen a Lucius el hijo de Draco y Cho que ya esta en su tercer año, y a Paula que es hija de Teo y Pansy que como mis hijos tambíen empieza su primer año, ¿alguna duda mas que te pueda resolver?- termino la castaña.

Todos callaron- No, mejor. Por cierto si en algo aprecias tu integridad no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, porque yo si que te atacare. Si aquí hay una Zorra eres tu, que consientes estar casada con Potter a pesar de que todo el mundo mágico sabes que eres una cornuda, y todo porqué, por el cochino dinero, sabes Ginebra eso no es ser una zorra es no tener dignidad que es mucho peor.-termino de decir Hermione mientras miraba a Ginny con lástima.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hablar el tren silbó para avisar de que en breve partiría. Los niños subierón al tren y se acomodaron en los vagones, por las ventanillas se despedían de sus padres y hermanos, un rato después el expresso partía rumbo a Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione , Blaise y los demás se marchaban, Harry Potter fue corriendo hacía la que fuese su mejor amiga y la paro- Hermione, podríamos hablar un momento en privado.

La chica lo miró y después miró a su esposo- No, si quieres hablar, habla ahora, si no ahórratelo.

Harry la miro sorprendido por la frialdad con la que le hablaba, dudo un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Yo quisiera que retomáramos la relación donde la dejamos- dijo el niño-que –vivío.

-¡¡QUE, SERAS CAPULLO!!, que te hace pensar que después de quince años, yo quisiera retomar alguna relación contigo, no tengo interés por varios motivos, uno no creo que a tu esposa le haga mucha gracia, dos por si no lo as notado ya tengo amigos- dijo señalando a los ex –Slytherin- y tres no me da la gana. Adiós- terminó dejando a Harry y los demás asombrados, viendo como ella y su marido se perdian en la muchedumbre de la estación.

-Blaise te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo- le dijo a su marido mientras andaban abrazados.

-Hoy aún no- le contestó su esposo.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras se paraba delante de él.

-Yo te amo mas princesa- le susurro Blaise a su esposa antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Y con un ¡Plop! se aparecieron en la plaza donde hacía quince años se habían dado la oportunidad de ser felices para siempre.

Fin.

**Haciendo publicidad:** me gustaría que os pasarais por el fic _Tiempos de cambio_ de Cintiablack y una servidora, es un Dramione precioso que escribimos entra las dos pero que se esta subiendo al nombre de Cintia.


End file.
